The prostaglandins are a group of hormone-like substances which may be viewed as derivatives of prostanoic acid. Several prostaglandins are found widely distributed in mammalian tissue and have been isolated from this source. Those prostaglandins have been shown to possess a variety of biological properties such as bronchodilation and the ability to reduce gastric secretion.
The present invention concerns PGF.sub.2.sub..beta. derivatives in which the 15-position (using the prostanoic acid numbering system) contains an ethynyl group, in addition to the normally present hydroxyl group. The preparation of 15-methyl PGF.sub.2.sub..beta. and 15-ethyl-PGF.sub.2.sub..beta. has been reported (see for example U.S. Pat. NO. 3,728,382).